


God, this is so weird

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Names, Fluff, Future Fic, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, New Baby, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Swearing, Surrogacy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, honestly all fluff i couldnt help myself, just one word though and its from mandy, mandy is the best sister, mention of homophobic language, them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>ERMERGERD you're my prompt QUEEN!!!! "How do two men have sex" 10/10 Thank you for taking all my prompts, I feel like we're some fucking team. (More like 20/80 tho cause you do all the lovely work) I love the way you write Yev! :) Okay so maybe Mandy suragotting for Ian and Mickey (Yev is around 5) and they're picking out names and Ian kinda gets silly with all his frantic research on the 'best' and 'most natural' and 'nesting' with Mickey and Yev to prepare for HER arrival</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gah thanks so much luv! Love all these prompts!  
> Wasn't too sure what you meant by 'most natural' or 'nesting' so hopefully I wrote something you'll enjoy!!  
> Sorry if it's not long enough!  
> Also, the names I said are all names I found online and those are the meanings listed with the names. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Mandy was asked to come over to her brother’s place. She missed him a lot now that he lived elsewhere. Mickey and Ian got their own place 3 years ago. They left the Milkovich home and took Yevgeny with them when Svetlana ran off with Nika or whatever the fuck her name was. 

 

Mandy plopped down on their sofa and said, “What do you homo’s want? Why’m I here?” 

 

Ian and Mickey sat on the coffee table in front of her. Yev was in his room playing, he was 4 years old now and the cutest kid ever, he looked like a mini Mickey. 

 

They looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and guessed it was on him to ask her. “I don’t really know how to say this so I’m just gonna do it. Will you have our baby?” 

 

To say Mandy’s mouth dropped to the floor would be an understatement. “I’m sorry, WHAT?!” Mandy said incredulously. 

 

“We want a baby but we want it to be a Gallagher-Milkovich. Since we can’t really accomplish that on our own we came to an agreement that we would ask you. We would use my sperm and your eggs. You and Mick look so much alike, you’re practically twins so this is the best case scenario for us to have a baby that’s pretty much both of us,” Ian explained.

 

“What would we have to do? I mean we’re not going to have sex are we?” Mandy asked Ian.

 

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up and he said to his sister, “Bitch are you insane? You are not fucking my man.”

 

“Settle down, princess. I’m just asking,” Mandy said. Mickey proceeded to flip her off. 

 

Ian laughed and said, “No, we wouldn’t have sex. We would use something to put my sperm in you. You would be our surrogate mother.”

 

“I would carry around your spawn for 9 months and not have to deal with a baby when it’s over?” Mandy asked them.

 

Mickey answered her, “Yeah. It will be our bun, you would just be the oven.” 

 

“We would pay for all the medical appointments, maternity clothing, anything you needed while this would happen. We would also want you to move in here while your pregnant. We don’t want to miss anything,” Ian said. 

 

“Alright,” Mandy said.

 

“Alright?” both men asked in unison.

 

“Yeah, I would do anything for you two. I’m actually kinda happy you asked me over Fiona,” Mandy said with a smirk.

 

“We thought about it but Mickey said he wouldn’t mind the kid coming out with my green eyes or red hair. Plus Fiona is only my half sister by blood. You’re Mickey’s full sister,” Ian explained. 

 

“Still,” Mandy grinned.

 

“Thank you so much Mands,” Ian said getting up to hug her. Mickey got up and hugged his sister too. 

 

“God, this is so weird,” Mickey said. 

 

 

 

That’s how they got here. 

 

Mandy was laying on the sofa with her ginormous belly sticking out. It was the beginning of summer and she was sweating bullets. She lay on the sofa in just a sports bra and shorts. She idly rubbed her belly while Ian sat next to her, her legs on his lap. Ian was going through list after list on his iPad. 

 

The front door opened to reveal Mickey and a 5 year old Yev. Yev ran inside toward the sofa to give his other dad a big hug and to his favourite aunt. 

 

“How was the zoo kiddo?” Mandy asked when Yev sat on the coffee table across from where the two of them were sitting on the sofa.

 

“SO MUCH FUN!” Yev yelled bouncing up and down a little.

 

Mickey joined them and bent down near Yev and said, “What did I tell you about being subtle?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Did daddy let you have candy, Yev?”

 

Yev looked from Ian to Mickey and said to Ian, “Yes!” 

 

Yev looked back at Mickey and said, “Sorry daddy! I can’t lie to daddy Ian.” 

 

Ian smiled triumphantly and Mickey flipped him off. 

 

“What are you two losers doing anyway?” Mickey asked settling into the recliner sofa next to the bigger sofa. 

 

“Ian’s looking up baby names,” Mandy answered.

 

“Not just baby names but the best baby names. I want our girl to have a natural name, you know, something with a meaning behind it,” Ian said eyes stuck to his tablet. 

 

“Tell him the names you found so far,” Mandy said with an evil grin.

 

“Caia, means ‘to rejoice’. Halona, means ‘of happy future’. Luana means ‘happy’. Kenna, means ‘attractive’. Alonsa, ‘means noble’,” Ian said.

 

“You got any normal names in there or we gonna have a girl that’s gonna get beat up in school?” Mickey said. 

 

Mandy was laughing, those names were so weird. 

 

“What’s wrong with those?!” Ian asked.

 

“They’re fuckin weird man,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian frowned and went back to his list. He wanted Mickey to like the names he found.

 

Mickey got up and went to sit in front of Ian. He placed his hand on his knee and said, “I’m sorry, Ian. Here, show me what you found. I’m sure I’ll like something.”

 

Ian moved closer to Mandy to make some room for Mickey. Mickey sat next to Ian put his arm around his shoulders. 

 

“How about Orianna? It means ‘golden’,” Ian said and looked to Mickey. Mickey shook his head.

 

“Okay, uh. Amity? It means ‘friendship and harmony’. Okay how about Nadia? It means ‘hope’,” Ian said.

 

“How about that?” Mickey said pointing to a name on the screen.

 

“Abigail?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah, it says it means ‘fathers joy’,” Mickey said, shrugging one shoulder. 

 

“Oh my god, that is disgustingly cute,” Mandy said watching the two of them.

 

Mickey flipped her off from behind Ian’s shoulders. 

 

Yev jumped on Mickey’s lap and said, “I wanna see!”

 

“Do you like the name Abigail, kiddo?” Ian asked showing Yev the screen full of baby names. 

 

“Yeah, I do! You chose it daddy,” Yev said turning his head to look up at Mickey.

 

Mickey nodded and kissed Yev on the forehead.

 

“Is this for my sister in aunty Mandy’s belly?” Yev asked moving to sit on Ian to touch Mandy’s belly. He loved to touch her full belly and talk to his baby sister. 

 

“Yes sweetheart, your daddy’s are trying to come up with a good name for her,” Mandy answered running her hand through his hair. He had his head on her belly trying to listen inside.

 

“We can call her Abi,” Yev suggested lifting his head up to look at his dads.

 

“I like it. Abigail, father’s joy, our joy,” Ian said looking at Mickey.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “You’re such a dork.” 

 

“Mhm, a dork you’re totally in love with,” Ian said grinning.

 

Mickey smiled and leaned in to kiss _his_ dork on the lips. 

 

“So are you finally decided?!” Mandy asked breaking up their little moment.

 

“Soon we will welcome Abigail Gallagher-Milkovich to the world,” Ian said with a grin.

 

“Yay!” Yev said and jumped off the couch. He started jumping up and down, still high off all the sugar Mickey let him have.

 

“He’s your problem,” Ian said nodding toward the hyper 5 year old running around the living room. 

 

“No fucking way, I had him all day! He kept trying to jump into the animal pits,” Mickey said.

 

“You made him eat so much candy. Look at him,” Ian said. They both looked at Yev who was still running around the coffee table.

 

Ian, Mickey, and Mandy started to laugh. 

 

“Pain in the butt just like his dad,” Ian said with a smirk pointed at Mickey.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. 

 

“Jesus, get me out of here before you two start going at it,” Mandy said trying to get herself up to no avail.

 

Ian helped Mandy sit up and Mickey got up and bent down in front of his sister’s bulging stomach. 

 

Mickey placed a hand to her belly, Ian did the same. They looked at each other and smiled sweetly. 

 

Just a few more weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Abigail is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to maryellen590 & fallingforcas who wanted a second part to this story :):):)
> 
> & maryellen590 wrote to me on tumblr to ask:   
> maryellen590 said:  
> please continue Prompts story when Mandy goes into labor and she reacts as well as mickey & ian act as she is about to give birth to their daughter Abigail.
> 
> Thanks for wanting more and being patient with me! Enjoy!!!! <3   
> P.s. totally did not know how to end it, hopefully it works :p

“ _Fuuuck, Ian, harderrrr,_ ” Mickey panted in Ian’s ear.

 

Ian was pounding into him from behind. Mickey’s back was flush against Ian’s front, and his head was resting on Ian’s shoulder. Mickey held onto Ian’s hip with one hand and the other twisted around to grab onto Ian’s red hair. Ian grabbed both of Mickey’s hips, sure to leave fingerprints bruised into his flesh.

 

“Ah, fuck yes, right- right there,” Mickey said when Ian hit his prostate repeatedly.

 

Ian loved how vocal Mickey was in bed but he could never last that long when Mickey went on. 

 

Ian reached around to stroke Mickey’s cock, twisting when he got to the head. 

 

Mickey came hard into Ian’s hand with a moan of his name. Ian followed right after him, not being able to hold out any longer.

 

Ian and Mickey lay next to each other sated. Ian reached over to grab some kleenex to wipe themselves off. Once they were cleaned off Mickey moved to lay his head on Ian’s chest. Ian smiled and wrapped his arm around his love.

 

Over the years Mickey got a lot more touchy-feely and Ian absolutely loves it. Sure Mickey is still tough as fuck and flips him off all the time and they fight like they used to. But now there was a balance, the fighting and the making up lovingly. 

 

Mickey and Ian were slowly drifting off when they were startled awake by Mandy yelling from downstairs, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Both men jumped up and threw some boxers on. 

 

“What’s going on?” Ian asked being the first one down to the living room, Mickey right behind him.

 

“Aunty Mandy made a mess,” Yev said pointing the floor. Ian hadn’t even known Yev was still up with Mandy.

 

“Holy shit,” Mickey said noticing the wet floor and Mandy’s wet leggings. 

 

“Holy shit,” Ian repeated.

 

“CAN YOU TWO MAKE YOURSELVES FUCKING USEFUL AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?! THIS BABY IS COMING!” Mandy yelled. She was freaking out. A baby was going to be pushed out of her vagina any moment and she was dreading it. Ian had youtubed some birthing videos for them to watch. They got through the some of it before they were all totally disgusted and Mickey almost threw up all over the screen.

 

Her yelling snapped the men out of it and they both rushed to the bedroom to put some clothes on. Once they were dressed Mickey took Yev in his arms, leaving him in his ninja turtles pyjamas, and grabbing the hospital bag. Mandy put her flip flops on and Ian helped her out of the apartment. All four of them were in the car. Mandy in the backseat with Yev, Ian in the passenger seat calling the hospital, and Mickey driving as fast as he could without getting pulled over. 

 

Once they got to the hospital, Mandy was put in a wheelchair and off to her room. Mickey didn’t want Yev in there so he waited outside with him while Ian went in the room with Mandy. Mickey said he’d wait for Ian’s family to show up before joining him in there. 

 

Fiona, Debbie, Carl, Liam, and even Lip showed up. Fiona took Yev from Mickey and practically pushed him into the room. 

 

Ian, Mickey, and especially Mandy didn’t want everyone in there with them. When Karen gave birth years ago and told Lip it was his, everyone was there. Mandy sure as fuck didn’t want everyone watching as a baby tore through her vagina. All she needed were the fathers of this baby, her best friend and her brother. 

 

 

“Ian,” Mandy said grabbing for his hand. Ian was on her left side, and Mickey on her right. 

 

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Ian asked grabbing her hand.

 

“Oh nothing just about to give birth to your spawn of a child!” Mandy snapped.

 

Ian looked at her wide eyed. Mandy said, “I’m sorry. Fuck, Ian. I need the drugs. Make them give me the drugs now, Ian please,” Mandy begged.

 

“Excuse me, can she have the epidural now?” Ian asked the nurse.

 

“Yes, we are going to administer it now,” the nurse told Ian and gave Mandy a small smile.

 

“See Mands, don’t worry. You’ll be drugged up in no time,” Ian soothed.

 

“Think we can get that too?” Mickey asked, shifting nervously on the other side of the hospital bed.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Ian said to Mickey.

 

Mickey looked at Ian and stopped moving.

 

Ian reached out a hand to Mickey and he took it. Ian said grinning from ear to ear, “Our baby is coming.” 

 

Ian rubbed his thumb over Mickey’s soothingly and Mickey smiled back at him.

 

“Why do you guys have to be so fucking cuuuute?” Mandy said. The drugs definitely working in her system.

 

Ian and Mickey stared at her before Ian started to chuckle.

 

 

They completely lost track of time. 

 

They had gotten to the hospital around 11 something pm. Mickey woke with a start and looked around. He saw that he was still in the hospital and nothing had changed. He checked his phone and it was 6 am. Mickey rubbed his eyes. He was leaning forward in his chair and leaning on Mandy’s bed who was asleep. Ian was asleep in the other chair across the bed.

 

Mickey went out in the hall and found Fiona. 

 

“Did it happen yet?!” Fiona asked when she saw Mickey coming toward her.

 

“No, not yet. I just woke up. I don’t even really know when I fell asleep. Where’s Yev?” Mickey asked.

 

“Told Lip to bring him to our place with Carl. Debbie wanted to stay with me,” Fiona said nodding her head to where Debbie was asleep on the chairs next to her, her head on her lap.

 

“Good idea, thanks. I have no idea how long this is going to take,” Mickey said sitting next to Fiona. 

 

“Some labours last like over 20 hours, so it really depends Mick,” Fiona said.

 

“Great…” Mickey trailed off. “They’re sleeping in there but I’m going to wake Ian soon to take his meds. You can come see them after that if you want. I’m going for a smoke.”

 

Fiona nodded. 

 

 

Mickey got back to their hospital room and saw Ian and Mandy still the same as when he left them.

 

Mickey placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder and rubbed gently. Ian jumped awake and looked around frantically. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me,” Mickey soothed. Ian noticeably calmed. He stretched his arms and yawned. Mickey brought over his pills and a cup of water. Ian took the medication and sat there waiting for the tremors and dizziness to fade. Mickey held onto Ian’s hand the whole time, just like he did every morning. 

 

“Wanna go see your sisters for a bit? I can stay in here with her,” Mickey said.

 

“Sure. It’s just them?” Ian asked getting up from his seat.

 

“Yeah, Lip brought Yev to Fiona’s with Carl,” Mickey said.

 

Ian nodded. He stepped closer to Mickey and wrapped a hand around the back of Mickey’s neck. Ian looked into his partner’s eyes before kissing him on the lips. 

 

Mickey kissed him back bringing his hands up to hold onto his waist. 

 

Ian broke the kiss but put his forehead against Mickey’s. He said, “I love you, so much.”

 

“I love you too, so much,” Mickey said. They broke apart and smiled shyly at each other before Ian walked out of the hospital room toward the waiting room. 

 

 

It was now almost 12 pm and Mandy started swearing at everything. She even tried to leave the room multiple times before Mickey would physically have to push her back down onto the bed. 

 

“Stop trying to get up! Christ Mandy,” Mickey said for the hundredth time.

 

“I’m fucking sick of this! Get her out of me already, dammit!” Mandy complained.

 

“Mandy, that won’t make things go any faster. Stay in bed please?” Ian tried reasoning with her. All he got was her flipping him off.

 

They all sat there for a few minutes before the doctor came in. 

 

“Doc, you gotta get this thing outta me. I can’t take it anymore,” Mandy said to the doctor.

 

“Let’s see where you’re at,” Doctor Loren said. She checked all the things doctors needed to check to see how dilated Mandy was and if she was ready to start pushing.

 

“Alright Mandy, you’re fully dilated. It’s time to start pushing,” Doctor Loren said. 

 

Mandy turned to Ian and stuck her tongue out at him. Ian rolled his eyes and stood up. Mickey did the same. 

 

 

 

“Mandy, you’re going to have to push harder dear,” Doctor Loren said after a while of Mandy’s sailor cursing and her trying to push a human out of her vagina.

 

“I can’t-“ Mandy began. She was sweating and even crying a little. It took everything out of her to push and push.

 

“Yes you can, Mandy!” Ian said gripping her hand tighter. 

 

Mandy grabbed Ian and Mickey’s hands tighter and let out a loud scream when she pushed as hard as she could.

 

“C’mon Mands, you can do it,” Mickey encouraged. Mandy pushed even harder before slumping down and they all heard the faint cry of a newborn.

 

Mandy loosened her grip on their hands and they let go of her hands. The doctor passed the baby to the nurses who cleaned her off and put her in a baby blanket.

 

“Here you are honey,” the nurse said trying to pass Mandy the baby.

 

“She’s not mine. She’s their’s. Let them be the first to hold her,” Mandy said pointing to the two men at her sides.

 

Ian and Mickey gave each other a look before Mickey said, “You hold her first. You just pushed her out of your hole.”

 

Ian chuckled at the look the nurse gave Mickey. Mandy took the baby into her arms and they all looked at her beautiful face.

 

“Hello baby girl,” Mandy said soothingly to the newborn baby. She rubbed a finger over her little cheek. The baby looked up at her with these big greenish blue eyes. 

 

“Oh my God, she’s so cute,” Mandy said looking up at the two men. 

 

Mandy passed her over to Ian who happily took his baby girl into his arms. Mickey came over to Ian’s side and looked down at their baby with him. 

 

Mickey touched one of her little hands and she grabbed his finger with her whole fist. 

 

“Hello Abigail,” Ian cooed. Ian looked to Mickey with tears in his eyes. Mickey grabbed Ian’s face with his free hand and brought him down for a kiss. When they broke apart Mickey wiped away a stray tear from Ian’s cheek. 

 

They heard Mandy’s soft sobs and looked over at her. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked her.

 

“Nothing, it’s just- I’m so happy I got to do this for you guys,” Mandy said. She was all emotional and she didn’t like it. 

 

“Crap, what the fuck is wrong with me?” Mandy asked wiping at her tears.

 

Ian laughed and said, “It’s the hormones, you’ll be back to flipping us off in no time.”

 

Mandy flipped him off and they all giggled.

 

 

The next day they were able to all go home.

 

The three of them exited the hospital room. Ian holding Abigail, and Mickey pushing Mandy in a wheel chair. 

 

Yev saw his daddy’s and aunty coming and ran over to them. 

 

“Lemme see her, lemme see!” Yev said jumping up and down trying to see his new sister from Ian’s arms.

 

Ian went to sit down in one of the waiting room chairs. Mickey told Yev to be patient and stand in front of Ian. 

 

“Yev meet Abi,” Ian said to the little boy he loves as his own. “Abi, this is your big brother, Yevy.”

 

“Hi, Abi,” Yevgeny said to the newborn in Ian’s arms,

 

Yev touched her hand and she grabbed onto his finger and stared up at him. 

 

“She’s so cute!” Yev squealed. He kissed her little hand and she continued to look at him. 

 

They all went home and Fiona took her other siblings back to the Gallagher home.

 

 

A few weeks after picking out the baby name they moved into a loft not far from their previous building. It was two floors. There was one bedroom on the first floor with the kitchen, living room, and a small bathroom. The upstairs had three bedrooms, and a larger bathroom.

 

They had asked Mandy to move in permanently and stay in the room downstairs. She would help them out with the kids and rent. They also wanted her around. She agreed to staying. 

 

Once they got home Mandy went straight to her bed and fell asleep. Ian and Mickey brought Abigail to her new room and placed her in her crib seeing as though she had fallen asleep on the car ride home. 

 

They turned the baby monitor on and took the second one with them as they left her room.

 

“Where’s Abi?” Yev asked from outside the bedroom. 

 

“She’s sleeping bud, you can see her a bit later when she’s awake okay?” Mickey told his son.

 

Yev nodded and said, “Okay.” He went off to his bedroom to play with his toys.

 

Ian and Mickey went to their bedroom across from Abigail’s who was next to Yev’s room. 

 

They slumped down on their bed. Ian placing the baby monitor on the bedside table.

 

Ian turned to look at Mickey and said, “She’s actually here.”

 

“Weird huh?” Mickey said looking back at Ian.

 

“Very,” Ian said before smiling. 

 

“I love you, so much,” Mickey said before pecking Ian on the lips.

 

“I love you too, so much,” Ian said with a smile of his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
